Secret Life of a Mermaid (JS; Episode List)
A list of episodes in Johanna Stickney's Secret Life of a Mermaid. Season 1 Episode 1: I'm a Merfreak Upload Date: April 21, 2013 Brooke wakes up, goes into the bathroom to brush her hair, puts on a necklace. Everything goes wrong when she grows a tail every time she touches water. Episode 2: Power Shower Upload Date: April 21, 2013 Brooke discovers that she has thermokinesis. Episode 3: Blue Everything Upload Date: April 21, 2013 The show's creators utilize the blue filter puzzling Brooke. Episode 4: Dolphin Talk Upload Date: April 21, 2013 Brooke finds two toy dolphins and meets the mermaid counsel. Episode 5: My Brother Almost Found Out Upload Date: April 21, 2013 Brooke turns into a mermaid right in front of her brother David. Episode 6: What to Do, What to Do Upload Date: April 22, 2013 Brooke makes popcorn and swimming plans. Episode 7: New Things to Do with my Powers Upload Date: April 22, 2013 Brooke plays around with her newest power, hydrokinesis. Episode 8: DOLPHINS!!!!!! Upload Date: April 22, 2013 Brooke gets a gift. Episode 9: What the Heck Upload Date: April 23, 2013 Brooke touches one of the toy dolphins and pops a tail. Episode 10: My Sisters Almost Found Out Upload Date: April 23, 2013 The first part of the season finale. Brooke's "sisters" spray her with water. Episode 11: Are They?? Upload Date: April 24, 2013 The final half of the season finale. Brooke doesn't seem to see any signs of her sisters being mermaids. Season 2 Episode 1: Not Again Upload Date: April 24, 2013 Brooke's sister Rocky gets her wet again. Episode 2: Hypnosis Upload Date: April 24, 2013 Brooke sees if her hypnosis worked. Episode 3: New Things to Do with My Freezing Power Upload Date: April 25, 2013 She practices cryokinesis. Episode 4: Trick U Get a Tail, Trick U Get Sweets, I Had No Choice Upload Date: April 26, 2013 Brooke goes trick or treating, and after getting tricked by one of the houses, she grows a tail in public. Episode 5: The Magic Stone? Upload Date: April 27, 2013 Brooke gets cut by a magic stone. Episode 6: New Powers Upload Date: April 27, 2013 It's light manipulation. Episode 6: The Cousin Found Out Upload Date: April 27, 2013 Brookes cousin Alli moves in and she plays a prank by pouring water all over Brooke. She runs away and Alli follows her, finding out her secret. Episode 7: Mer-Sisters Upload Date: April 27, 2013 Brooke is apparently triplets with Alli and Leilani now, and they discover that they are all mermaids. Episode 8: The Fight Upload Date: April 27, 2013 The girls go to the cave and get into the title. Episode 9: The Cave + Full Moon = Bad News Part 1 Upload Date: April 27, 2013 The triplets go to the cave on a full moon. Part 2 Upload Date: April 27, 2013 Amnesia strikes. Episode 10: Why is it Blocked Upload Date: April 28, 2013 The cave floods, but Leilani blows the door off its hinges. Season 3 Episode 1: I Can't Believe Its sic True Upload Date: April 28, 2013 The girls play Candyland, and find that they might not be able to go to the cave again. Episode 2: What??? Upload Date: April 28, 2013 Brooke finds out that Alli and Leilani aren't real. Episode 3: The Potion Upload Date: April 28, 2013 Brooke finds one. Episode 4: Tail Spray Upload Date: April 28, 2013 Brooke finds a weird one. Episode 5: The BRAND NEW Cave Upload Date: May 5, 2013 Guess what Brooke finds? Episode 6: Find Out Upload Date: May 5, 2013 This time Brooke finds two things: another mermaid and the fact that she's on the verge of being exposed. Episode 7: Cameras Upload Date: May 5, 2013 A news company puts some in the cave. Will Brooke find them? Episode 7: Oh No Upload Date: May 6, 2013 The other mermaid has been found out. Episode 8: The Jig is Up3 sic Upload Date: May 6, 2013 Brooke finds an interesting newscast. Episode 9: Laundry Day Upload Date: May 11, 2013 Unable to go swimming, Brooke finds laundry to fold to entertain herself. Category:Episode List Category:Secret Life of a Mermaid (JS) Category:Titled Episodes